Field
The present invention relates to a multiplate clutch.
Description of the Related Art
As the related art, a multiplate clutch is disclosed in which oil is scraped up by an outer peripheral portion of a clutch housing, thereby supplying the oil to clutch plates and cooling them (for example, see JP-A No. Hei 10-274256 (Patent Literature 1)). According to Patent Literature 1, oil take-in holes for supplying oil to the clutch plates are provided in a pressure disk.
However, in the above-described related art multiplate clutch, the oil having entered the inside surface side of the pressure disk through the oil take-in holes flows outward in the radial direction immediately by centrifugal force. Therefore, while oil is easily supplied to the clutch plate disposed on the outside in the axial direction of the multiplate clutch, oil is not easily supplied to the clutch plate disposed on the inside in the axial direction of the multiplate clutch.